backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Universal Studios Florida promotional video
The Universal Studios Florida promotional video was created in 1988 to advertise the Universal Studios theme park in Orlando, Florida. It featured Emmett Brown as he traveled in the DeLorean time machine to May 1, 1990, the date the park was scheduled to open at the time the video was made. The opening was later delayed, and the park officially opened on June 7, 1990. Plot In 1988, a group of executives at Universal Studios are discussing the construction of the Universal Studios Florida theme park. They explain that the park is meant to have visitors experience the films, to become a part of it. However, since it won't be opening for two more years, no one can experience it unless they were able to travel into the future. Elsewhere, Doc Brown decides to travel into the future to see the opening of the park himself. He enters the date May 1, 1990 into the time circuits, and travels to Orlando, Florida to capture the finished park on his JVC camcorder. He arrives during the filming of a motion picture, and is told to leave, as he has arrived on a hot set. He then wanders around the Universal Studios Backlot, and records film of the studio where technicians, directors, and actors are performing their jobs. He notes that he was able to do anything and see everything, so he was able to have an experience beyond that of usual theme park visitors. He records the animal actors arriving in a limousine for the Animal Actors On Location attraction. He was able to participate in the Murder, She Wrote Mystery Theatre attraction, where the attraction set visitors up as executive producers, demonstrating many things involved behind the scenes in making a Murder She Wrote episode, from directing, to sound effects and music. He was having difficulty with the sound effects and music, and decided he needed a crash course in directing from a master. He arrived at the Alfred Hitchcock: The Art of Making Movies attraction, and was put into makeup to appear as Norman Bates when he dressed up as his mother in Psycho. He then witnessed people being outfitted with horror makeup and prosthetics at the Horror Make-Up Store. After that, he was able to become a ghostbuster on the Ghostbusters Spooktacular attraction, using a prop proton gun to shoot an image of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. He then rode The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera motion simulator ride with children. After that, he experienced the E.T. Adventure attraction, and got on a bicycle to recreate the scene from the film where Elliot and E.T. fly the bicycle with the Moon rising behind them. After he is back on solid ground, he finds that he is in the middle of the Earthquake: The Big One attraction, and the ground around him begins to break apart. He screams, and leaves the area, arriving at Kongfrontation. He screams the name of the attraction, and tries to jump away from King Kong and into the water below, but lands in a raft, finding that he is now at the Jaws ride. After he manages to get himself out of the raft, he heads back to the DeLorean. He mentions that he has seen all of the rides at the park, but notes that he missed the Back to the Future attraction. Nonplussed, he decides that he has seen enough, and decides to return to the past. See also * Category:1990